Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF), such as a copier or a laser beam printer, and to an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
There are application forms such as automatic payment forms, for example, in which the sections for filling in required information differ depending on the financial institution. The person filling in the form selects desired fields from a plurality of entry fields and fills in these fields with the required information. With respect to configurations that require filling in such as the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-325058 proposes an application acceptance processing apparatus that uses a pen-input computer to make it easier for the person filling in the form.
However, there is the following problem with the above conventional technology. The above conventional technology enables information to be efficiently input using a pen-input method via a computer. However, required information could possibly be written into the wrong entry field, and usability could be reduced.